Pyramid of Doom
For the area with a similar name in the Adventure Mode of Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Pyramid of Terror. |Zombie = Summoned: }} Pyramid of Doom is the first Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is Ancient Egypt's Endless Zone. In the versions before the 1.7 update, the Pyramid of Doom was unlocked after beating the last day of Ancient Egypt. In later versions, it is unlocked after beating Day 12. As its name suggests, the levels themselves are much more challenging than the ordinary levels. The number of zombies increases with every level, and the combination of zombies is random. Additionally, levels can also have three and four flags. In the initial versions, sandstorms were occurring more frequently, while in the later versions, the Mummified Gargantuars replaced the surprise attack. However, Sandstorms were restored in the 2.9 update. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Pyramid of Doom! Crazy Dave: It's just like a regular pyramid, but... you know... doomier. (Crazy Dave leaves) Strategies It is advised to take Grave Buster as some levels have boards almost full of graves at the beginning. Even though they can be destroyed by sheer damage, they are quite bulky, and can get in the way of planting. If the player has Phat Beet, destroying graves by sheer damage becomes easier, but still takes some time to accomplish. The player may also take Potato Mine and Iceberg Lettuce to deal with early zombies without spending a lot of sun. Winter Melons have a lot of use here because there are many zombies and tombstones and it can do heavy damage to groups of zombies, slow them down, ignore tombstones, and extinguish the Explorer Zombies' torches. In some worst-case scenarios, it is also advised to stack up an extreme amount of sun to deal with Gargantuars. On the second and fourth columns it is advised to put Winter Melons and Melon-pults should there be Mummified Gargantuars, since they are strong enough to kill them. On the third column, you could place either Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, Wall-nuts, and Tall-nuts because that is where the Imp Mummies land once they are thrown. Strawburst is another exceptional pick, as though its expensive, it can clear out graves with ease, and with the help of Winter Melon or Cold Snapdragon, can handle hordes of zombies incredibly easily. Another strategy, you will need Winter Melon, Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, Cherry Bomb, Magnifying Grass, Twin Sunflower, Grave Buster, if you have eight seed slots you can bring anything else. Put two rows of Twin Sunflowers in the second and third column, use Grave Busters if there are graves. Keep the zombies busy with Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuce. If there are more than one zombie and the potato mine is still charging, put a row of Magnifying Grasses on the first column and keep the zombies busy until you build your sun production. When you are done, put Winter Melons on the fourth and fifth column and sixth if you can. If there are Mummified Gargantuars, use Magnifying Grass to weaken them so they throw the Imps, then use the Magnifying Grass again to kill the Imps, and use it again to kill the Gargantuars. This strategy can help you pass levels easily and without spending coins. Yet another strategy consists of Twin Sunflower, Wall-nut, Grave Buster, Coconut Cannon, Winter Melon, Phat Beet, Tile Turnip and Ghost Pepper. Note: This strategy needs the Extra Seed Slot (eighth) and (though not tested) will not work on levels with Gargantuars. Starting off, plant Twin Sunflower on the second column and place the first Tile Turnip on that column as soon as you have the chance. Then, once you have enough sun, place another Tile Turnip, place another one if you want to expand your economy. Depending on how much waves there are, use that much Plant Food. Start planting Phat Beets and Wall-Nuts in front of the Twin Sunflowers. At the back put Winter Melons, use Ghost Pepper for killing zombies faster. Once you have enough sun, place a row of Coconut Cannons, and from there shoot Coconut Cannons and use Ghost Pepper on zombies. This can carry you far into Pyramid Of Doom. Using premium plants Using Power Lily is a very good choice in this Endless Zone. If you have Imitater you can imitate Power Lily to get Plant Food more often. Pea-nut is not very reliable because Explorer Zombies can burn it very quickly, the tombstones block the Peas that are shot by Pea-nut and it does not do nearly as much damage that is needed in this zone. Ghost Pepper is also useful here because it can haunt the graves, then explode, causing heavy damage to surrounding graves and zombies. Grapeshot is an alternative plant for destroying tombstones if you don't have Ghost Pepper. For those seeking a bit of thrill, Caulipowers could be a good choice in stages with Gargantuars since they could hypnotize said zombies, of course, it's all up to chance which zombies get hypnotized. By jcjlsllh (no premium content) Get these plants as soon as possible: - Twin Sunflower - Grave Buster - Repeater - Iceberg Lettuce - Bonk Choy - Choice of Shadow Shroom, Kernel Pult, Cabbage Pult, Melon Pult, Wintermelon, AKEE, Stallia, Phat Beet or Primal Potato Mine. This should be your layout: T = Twin Sunflower G = Grave buster R = Repeater I = Iceberg Lettuce B = Bonk Choy C = plant of your choice T T R R R B T T R R R B I C R R R B T T R R R B T T R R R B When you have extra plant food, use it on either I or C. When the first zombie comes, use Iceberg Lettuce on it. By Get these plants as soon as possible: * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * ** * * This is the recommended pick for every levels: * * * *** * * * * *** * * Not required, but would be extremely nice if you have them. ** In case you do not own those premium plants. Replace Cold Snapdragon with regular Snapdragon/Infi-nut if you do not have have it, and Shrinking Violet with Iceberg Lettuce if you don't own it. *** Replace Shrinking Violet with Infi-nut if you do not own it. Melon-pult can be a replacement for Strawburst. Imitater should be used on Power Lily. Switch Shrinking Violet with Grapeshot on levels without Gargantuars. After you have obtained all the plants, select "Start off with 200 extra sun" for that will greatly help you in the early stages of the level. Your sun economy are built in the second and fourth columns. Plant Primal Sunflowers there. Feed it one Plant Food. Tombstones can be a nuisance early on. Use Cold Snapdragons/regular Snapdragons to destroy them, making room for your Primal Sunflowers. Remember to dig them up after the tombstones are destroyed. Plant two Tile Turnips under your Primal Sunflowers. Feed them Plant Food and plant the third Tile Turnip under another Primal Sunflower. Continue to feed them until you get the fourth one; plant it under another Primal Sunflower. Every Plant Food should generate 900 sun now; feed them until you get 2000 sun, enough for another Tile Turnip. Refill with Power Lilies if you run out of Plant Food. The third column should be filled out with Snapdragons/Cold Snapdragons (plant an Infi-nut in the middle and Plant Food it if you're using regular Snapdragon; otherwise, fill out that space with another Cold Snapdragon. You should have about four to a whole column of Winter Melons on the first column, a column of Cold Snapdragons/four regular Snapdragons and an Infi-nut on the third column, and ten Primal Sunflowers on column 2 and 4. Snapdragons will help dealing with Sandstorms and Imps thrown by Gargantuars. From there, plant Melon-pults. Refill your Plant Food stock with Power Lily and Imitater Power Lily whenever they're ready. When you consider that you have enough sun, dig up the Primal Sunflowers on Power Tiles and fill one with an Iceberg Lettuce/Shrinking Violet, and the rest with Melon-pults. That way, you can suppress the horde when the pressure starts to get to you. Do not forget to refill your Plant Food with Power Lilies. If you fail to do so, stall with your plants at the end of the level to refill it. Here should be your usual setup with premium plants: *Before wave 1: *Wave 2: *Wave 3: *Before Wave 4 (Final Wave) *Note that Melon-pult can be replaced with Strawburst and vice versa. Feed Plant Food to Shrinking Violet if there is pressure; this will decimate the zombie horde. You should be refilling Plant Food constantly with Power Lilies. Grapeshot, in levels without Gargantuars can destroy the tombstones early on, allowing significantly more room for your plants, and as a last resort option if the zombies have ventured too far into your defenses. By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** (will help a lot with tombstones) ** (for earlier when you are still trying to build up sun) ** or ** ** or Line up the Snapdragons behind the Rotobagas or Starfruits, depending on which you used. The Rotobagas/Starfruits will reach every row because of the placement. The Snapdragons are used to protect from zombies that get too close. Every once in a while, use some Plant Food if you see a Pharaoh Zombie or a Gargantuar. Due to the range, Tomb Raiser Zombies are not much of a threat. However, lots of Tomb Raiser Zombies can fill up the lawn. Build a wall of Primal Wall-nuts or Infi-nuts, depending which you selected, in the fourth column in front of your Snapdragons. By Sup3p *'Required plants:' ** or or or or maybe '' ** ** or or ** (Is not needed early on, but you 'will' need it) ** (Optional but recommended: Saves plant food and helps very much with Gargantuars) ** (Optional: Use to imitate Pea-nut, Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Grave Buster, or Power Lily) ** or (Optional: Helps to clear out unwanted zombies and graves, but is not necessarily needed) ** (Optional: You usually have Plant Food to spare, so this probably is not needed) '''Set up:' - Rest is empty - - Rest is empty - - Rest is empty - - Rest is empty - - Rest is empty - Sunflower can be replaced with any of the sun producing plants listed above, and Primal Wall-nut can be replaced with Pea-Nut or Wall-nut. But if you do replace one of those plants, keep in mind everything listed above. Also, place all the Cold Snapdragons before placing any Nuts. Remember to replace the Nuts when needed. Plant Food should always be used on one of the front-most Cold Snapdragons in one of the middle 3 rows. Tile Turnips should be placed on the second row of Cold Snapdragons. They should be planted in this order: #Column 3, Row 2 or 4 #Whatever was not chosen in step 1 #Column 3, Row 1 or 5 #Whatever was not chosen in step 3 #Column 3, Row 3 #(Do not continue to this step unless the whole rest of the defense is planted, including the other 5 Tile Turnips) Column 4, Row 1 or 5 #Whatever was not chosen in step 6 #Column 4, Row 2, 3, or 4 #One of the spots not chosen in step 8 #Whatever is left over from step 8 Chances are you won't get past step 6, however. Situations: * : Normally, this will not be a problem. The Cold Snapdragons should be able to put out the torch before it can get to any of the plants. There is a rare chance that the Explorer will take out a Nut, but if that happens, it is really not a big deal, just replant it as soon as possible. * : This is not a problem unless they appear early and your defenses are not fully built yet. Use Grave Buster to clear any tombs in the first four columns. Even after, it may help to clear graves to make full use of Pea-nut (If being used). * : Nothing. You are fine. As long as most of your Cold Snapdragons are planted, these really pose no threat. * : You are probably fine as long as you have a Nut in that row. * : Tile Turnip is a great help if one of these show up. Since 3 Plant Food effects on Cold Snapdragon will kill the Gargantuar, you can do this with one plant food with the help of Tile Turnip. If the Gargantuar appears in the top of bottom row, you may need to use an instant kill and a Plant Food to kill it. As of 3/30/16, I have completed 33 levels using this strategy. By Le Song Huy80765 (sometimes contain gemium plants) Plants needed: *Moonflower *Sweet Potato (If you have purchased it) *Melon-pult or Winter Melon *Lava Guava or Spikerock *Iceberg Lettuce *Grave Buster The set up should be like this: By *'Required plants:' **Cold Snapdragon **Sun-shroom **Explode-O-Nut **Imitater (to imitate Explode-O-Nut) **Grapeshot **Jalapeno **Squash **Escape Root On the first levels of the game, you will not have to worry but get them as soon as you can. Start planting as many Sun-shroom on the first and second column as possible, and put more, as you free spaces from the tombstones, making two complete columns. Put in as many explode-O-Nut's and Imitater on the field as you can. When you encounter Explorer Zombie, put some Cold Snapdragons behind the nuts to prevent them from being burned and slowing them down, and therefore dying without exploding. Use Jalapeno and Grapeshot to get rid of the tombs and the zombies if the wave is too hard to deal with Explode-O-Nut only. If sandstorms appear, some zombies bypass your defenses and go directly to Sun-shrooms or Cold Snapdragons. Switch places with them by using Escape Root, or simply kill them with Squash, Jalapeno, or Grapeshot. In levels with Gargantuars, simply placing one Explode-O-Nut in the front of them, with the impact, they will explode. Combine this with the Imitater to quickly get rid of the Gargantuar and the surrounding enemies as well. If you feel that you are not having enough sun, pick the sun on the cards to get an additional 200 sun on the next levels. By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Use Gold Bloom for headstart. Then, plant five Primal Peashooters at the leftmost column to clear the graves at start (if necessary.) You should plant Twin Sunflowers at the second column. You can use Cherry Bombs or Primal Potato Mine to get rid of zombies and graves. Keep planting Gold Bloom for sun boost to get Winter Melon to handle with a huge wave of incoming zombies. If the level has no Gargantuars, plant at least two columns of Winter Melon to win. However, if the level contains Gargantuars, plant some Primal Potato Mines to handle with super-tough zombies. You can also use Hurrikale if you still cannot handle them. Use plant food wisely. If you don't have Hurrikale, replace with Iceberg Lettuce. Use plant food with it to freeze all the zombies on the screen to prevent Gragantuars throwing Imps. If you don't have Gold Bloom, use two different producing plants. Sun-shroom also works well. By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** :Setup: : : : : : *Use Winter Melons to extinguish Explorer Zombies' torches. *Use Cold Snapdragons to fight zombies close to Primal Wall-nuts. *Use Laser Beans to wreck groups of Camel Zombies. *Use Primal Wall-nuts to protect your plants against Mummified Gargantuars. *Use Lava Guavas to defeat 3x3 groups of Camel Zombies. Sandstorm zombies are a problem to your Winter Melons..So i recommend you to use Power Toss to sandstorm zombies. Gallery Trivia :See Endless Zone for more trivia. *The player will never get Blover here, even though Imp Mummies launched by Mummified Gargantuars, zombies bounced by Spring Beans and tossed by Power Toss can be blown. *It is the first Endless Zone where the first zombie is not always the Basic Zombie variant (in this case Ra Zombie). This trend is continued with Arthur's Challenge. **It is the only Endless Zone to have it so the first zombie is not always a Basic Zombie or an Imp variant. **Unlike Imps in other Endless Zones, the Ra Zombie does not instantly trigger the next wave of zombies. **Torchlight Zombie, Pyramid-Head Zombie, and Egypt Rally Zombie never appear in this Endless Zone. Category:Endless levels Category:Endless Zones Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears